popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles' Pod
is a suburban house that's owned by Bubbles. It's located in-between another pod and Coach Loudly's pod at Popple Place in Popplopolis. Appearance Exterior The house is modeled like a teapot with the "belly" is painted in two-tone pink. The "sprout" is painted lighter pink and a light-purple tip and it serves as a chimney for the house. The "lid" is in a shaped of a large purple flower with a deep-pink petal-shaped structure above. There's a round window located between the "lid" and the "sprout" with the portico being pink with a light-purple trim. The "handle" is painted in white and pink stripes in a pattern similar to that of a candy cane. The front door portico is pink with a light-purple trim and the front porch is painted pink. There's a trampoline that's located on the left of the house. Interior The inside of the house has two-tone peach walls with the front entrance have purple frames. There's a large orange-shaped flower rug in the center of the floor. On the walls are numerous pictures of Bubbles' interests: a popcake, her friends, one picture of Sunny, poptunia flowers, and a picture of herself. On the right of the entrance is an indigo sofa with purple arms and the back pillow frames. In front of the sofa is either an orange table where Bubbles would place her tea set or two orange flower-shaped floor cushions. Next to the sofa is a purple overarching floor lamp with a red bulb, and a vase of flowers. Next to the vase is a vanity table set where Bubbles would do her hair. The vanity table is painted purple and yellow, and it has a blue chair, two drawers (one two-tone pink and one two-tone blue), and three gold flower-shaped mirrors. On the right of the table set is Bubbles' closet that is painted pink with light-purple and dark-pink doors. On the left of the entrance is the kitchen. The cabinets and tables are painted in two-tone orange with a purple flower cabinet door handle. The stove is painted pink with a light-purple above it. The oven is painted orange with light-green buttons with a pink door handle. The refrigerator is in a two-tone brown color with floral and pink heart decorations on the door. Another door, which is presume to be the back door of the house, is seen on the left of the fridge. The door is painted two-tone pink and a lighter-pink frame, and it's styled similar to a yin yang symbol. There're petal-shaped frames surrounding the door which styled it similar to a flower. The bed canopy has a purple sheet, a long purple and pink pillow with two red heart-shaped pillows sewed to it. The blanket is purple with a red heart embroidered on the middle left. The two bed curtains are red with a gold cord tie have a large pink-flower. The top of the canopy is in a flower shape with red petals and a light-purple center. The left side of the bed is a table where Bubbles has her alarm while the right side has a table with her radio on top. Residents * Bubbles (owner) * Sunny (invited by Bubbles to temporarily stay in "Pop-Tervention") Sightings Episodes Trivia * The house being modeled like a teapot is a reference to Bubbles' personality as well as being the girly-girl of the Best Popple Pals. Bubbles also happen to own an actual tea set. * This is the only house in the entire series to have its interior being seen. * This house, along with the Treepod, are the only buildings to ever have a playset based on it. The playset is called "Bubbles Teapot House". * In "Pop-Tervention", Sunny stayed at the house after her house's powers were off. But an incident caused Bubbles' poppleberry dream perfume to break and cover the inside of the house with the perfume mist which forced Bubbles and Sunny to both stay at the Treepod. * Bubbles' kitchen is similar to the one like in the Treepod. * According to Bubbles, she must always listen to peaceful beach sounds from her radio to keep her asleep. * The pictures of the Best Popple Pals are from 2D renders for the series. Sunny also has light-pink ears instead of light-blue in the picture, so they might be taken from the older concept arts for the main characters. Gallery Screenshots Bubble Trouble 296.png|The back of the house. Pop-Tervention 087.png|Fridge Pop-Tervention 115.png|Closet Pop-Tervention 125.png|Radio Pop-Tervention 127.png Pop-Tervention 143.png|Vanity table set Pop-Tervention 144.png|Sofa Pop-Tervention 174.png Pop-Tervention 176.png|Bed Pop-Tervention 182.png Pop-Tervention 183.png|Kitchen Pop-Tervention 190.png Miscellaneous Bubbles Teapot House Playset.jpg Category:Buildings Category:Homes